Creams true love
by Shadow2187
Summary: Just a cute love story
1. Chapter1

Cream **looked sadly at the photo of her friend Chris on this one summer day here on Mobius it's been 2 years since the metered war ended and cream now 6 was wondering if shel ever see her Freind who is now 20 ever again. _Note I don't own sonic or any characters that belong to sega and yes I know this is adult x kid but pleas bare with me it's meant to be a love story nothing more ok on with the chapter_**

 ** _Sometimes she dreams that Chris never left and was with her forever always by her side no mater what. She could only hope that one day that he will return and he and her will make up for all that time appart. End of chapter 1 pleas review_**


	2. Chapter2

Sodonly the was a loud CRASH!! That starteled the little rabbit girl. Cureous to see what had happened cream **perked bout her window and tiger shock**

 **She saw what look like something out of the show dragon ball z it was small round and made of metal.** Exited cream got up ran down the staircase and opened the door it was newely midnight so she was real quiet about it not wanting to wake her mother up she tiptoed outside and peeked inside.

End of chapter 2 hmm I

Wonder who that could be any gurssses lol ok bye gueyes


	3. Chapter 3

Cream **gasped in disbelief at what she saw in the pod.** No not what who and it was somone she hasn't sceen in 2 years not since the meterex war all those years ago. The person in there wellsge just couldn't believe her eyes for it was Christopher Thorndyke. For the second time in over 2 years Chris has finally returned from his home on earth. Seeing him caused the young rabbit to faint almost instantly. End of chapter 3 pleas review.


	4. Chapter4

2 hrs later both cream and Chris wake up and sa somintaneolisly, ugh my head what happened and we're am I?they both are suprise Sri see a tall female rabbit standing befor them. The rabbit **smiles at them and says, your at my house and cream you know we're you are you silly girl your gone silly. She pats creams head loveimgly as well as Chris,s, causeing the young 22 year old to blush and giggle a little bit.** wow my space crouser worked then? Mhm, **vanilla nodded happily. Wow that's sweet, Chris repplied happily. Well Chris I thought you wouldn't ever come back but it's nice to see you. It's nice to see you to cream. Chris said hugging the young rabbit girl. Acutely I-you What Chris? Cream asked her friend curiously. Well um you see-he repplied as he looked down. Blushing befor continueing. It's like this he sighs not wanting to retail what happens as it was sad. End of chapter 4 pleas comment if you want more ok buye guys**


	5. Chapter5

So your saying that your planet got destroyed because your sun got to big and burned everything down and that you

We're the only one smart enough to build a device that would transport you to Another planet with enough oxygen to sustain life this is why you survived ehike the rest of your planet didn't? **Cream asked shocked at what Chris told her.** Chris only nodded sadly then seid half crying- I'm the only human left I didn't wanna be alone in earth so

I decided rather then stay there and be lonly that I would live here rather then be alone. Well if that's ok, **he finished. Cream responded with a smile and said,of course you can Chris it would be my honor to have you stay here,she seid hugging the young man happily.**

 **End of chapter 5 please review. By guys**


	6. Chapter6

Later that night vanilla was cooking stew for the young rabbit and her long lost friend Chris while they set in the living room watching tv it was during this time whin vanilla sid- y'all come and get it while it's hot. Yum dinner time. **cream said happily as she grabbed the young mans hand and Puled him towards the dinner table causeing the young man to blush a dark shade of red. Five minutes later, the two of them were all seeted down to eat. End of chapter 6 , again just like the last story I've been meaning to continue this one to ok bye guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

30 minutes later both kids were patting there tummies as they were gladly satisfied by the great meal that vanilla provided. They both hoped from there seats and went to get cleaned up before heading to creams room to watch a movie and Maby catch up a little bit. End of chapter 7 sorry it's so short I'm running to get My stores closer to finished so ya.


	8. Chapter 8

1 hr into revenge of the sith we catch our

Two friends cuddled up together injoying the movie. Sodonly;Chris had a Thoght (hmm I wonder no age wouldn't she's to innocent ) he then looked at her and blushed at the thought of kissing the young rabbit girl. He leaned in closer and closer pulling her head closer to his as they closed there eyes blushing as both human and rabbit lips met the. She moaned I in pleasure trying to deepin the kiss. Soon Chris started to rub the young rabbits chest causing her to moan loudly. Cream started to do the same causing Chris to get an arrosal to Wich he popped open his pants he wasn't wereing underwear because he felt during the summertime that it was more comfortable without it. He pulled his long 16 inch hard member causing the little bunny to blush evin more as she walked over to his member and started stroking it lightly causing him to moan and blush in pleasure she continued strokeing up and down and up and down until SQUISH!! He came all over the young rabbits face she didn't mind however in fact the feeling of the goop to ger was kinda refreshing as she licked it up happily. End of chapter 8 this sceen will be continued in the next chapter until then see ya later bye


	9. Chapter 9

Did you like that cream? Asked a very satisfied christapher thorndyke. Mhm cream repplied smileing at her soon to be lover as she kissed him again causeing the young boy to blush darkly. This caused her to get an idea. Suddenly while she kissed him she started to push him down and was now on top of him blushing and giggling happily as she began to grab her soon to be lovers member and pressed it against her pussy curiously. This caused her to moan they had to be quiet as not to alert her mother who was asleep across the hall. A few moments of playing with his member later Chris decided he would help the young bunny by thrusting his member inside her crummy this caused the young rabbit to scream in pain but Chris sushed her saying we have to be quiet if we don't wanna wake your mother up. Cream nodded in agreement as she tried to consentrate on breathing deeply in order to help her relax she new evintuly if she keeps the breathing up her body might get used to the pain of her cunny it's only a matter of time. Soon the pain turned into pleasure and she was able to let Chris thrust in and out of her cunny with ease. Chris kept this up for several minutes until-splash Ahh yes he said as quitly as he could. Cream moand silently as every inch of her pussy walls were being filed to the brim with Chris's seed as they both colapsed into each other's arms cum dripping from both he and her as they held each other in a massive embrace. I love you cream. Chris said to his new lover. I love you to mr Chris. Cream repplied to her new lover as they held each other on there arms and fell asleep together. The end let me know if y'all want a sequel until next time pice out and hope you have injoyd this fun story I thought up of.


End file.
